


Feudal Fairy Tale

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hello baby! Can you write a scenario for sesshomaru? Theres a witch who spells a human girl with the snow white curse. she is asleep until true love kiss. Sesshomaru jaken and rin are walking in the forest and spot a her in a pedestal. And jaken explains what's going on and rin beggs sesshomaru to kiss her and after begging so much he does and she wakes up. Thanks sooo much!!!
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Feudal Fairy Tale

Once upon a time there was a demon, renowned for both his beauty and cruel strike. Man and beast alike were slaughtered by his hands, none spared, but their sight for at least they were granted a beautiful sight. It is after all the prettiest things in life that grant the quickest deaths.

However, even cruelty came to an end when the beast met man, reflected in the eyes of a young girl. The same girl that had offered the last of her food, just to help him. Sesshomaru learnt then that there was something worth in this world to protect, that not all deserved death.

Though blood doesn’t wash out with just water, and so the path of decay still trailed after the demon. Forgiveness was hard to find in his world, with grudges running deep and long, festering into their prolonged lives. It had only been a matter of time before one would catch on the changing man within, realising that the heir of the western lands was not as untouchable as he presented himself to be.

“Do you want a snack, little lady?” the market lady had offered kindly, extending an apple towards Rin. It had all started out so innocently, and the hungry girl had been staring at those delectable fruits for so long, she could barely hold herself together as she contemplated if she could.

“I don’t have any money,” she decided to admit instead, her distrust in humans still running strongly. Rin had learnt the hard way that nothing came for free and that this could have been another ploy to make her call for whatever guardians she had with money.

To this the market lady crooked a smile, her hand still wavering in the air with the apple resting in her palms.

“It is free of charge, darling. You look positively famished,” she had said, and to this Rin was stunned for a bit, her thoughts once more burrowing deep into her memories and previous interactions with adults.

To this the lady resolutely grabbed the hand of the girl, pushing the fruit into her little hand before dismissing Rin. “Now go, be sure to keep it a secret, okay?” the lady winked at the girl, finally convincing the young human that there might be some kindness left in the world.

“Lord Sesshomaru, look at what I got!” Rin was so happy to share in her loot, enthusiasm radiating off her for the little warmth she had experienced as she showed off the apple in hands, red and fat and glistening tantalising. “A lady gave it to me, but she told me to keep it a secret!” she brimmed, her heart so filled with hope for that little goodness that there was left in the world.

One sniff was all Sesshomaru needed to know, his eyes widening at the poison that wafted off the fruit, intending to harm the girl. Curling his lips up the man was about to reprimand the girl, for her naivety and her folly, but found that he was unable once he saw the happiness in her eyes.

Instead he swiped the apple out of her hands, earning a squeal from the human as he quickly swallowed the fruit whole, devouring the poison along with it.

“Weren’t you offering it to me?” he deadpanned at the pouting girl. He was glad to see that the poison did not harm her through touch, though he had already assumed that it was a poison meant to attack when ingested, which was why the demon said nothing of it, for his body would nullify the properties.

“Go wash your hands before you eat,” he commanded the girl, turning away as he went to rest near a tree.

He never quite woke up from that rest, worrying everyone alike.

“There is only one sort of poison that can do such,” Jaken mused to himself, his hand awkwardly rubbing up and down Rin’s back as he tried to soothe her. “However, it is very obscure and believed not to exist, so I’m not sure if it will help,” he warned the human, but felt his shoulders grabbed and shaken nonetheless.

“Oh, Master Jaken, if there is even the slightest chance we must take it!” the girl begged, to which Jaken could hardly fight against. It was just that the medicine was rather… unconventional.

“A true love’s kiss!” the girl exclaimed in front of you, her hands wrapped around yours so tightly and so determinedly as she pulled at you with all her might. You had noticed that the poor girl had lost weight since the last time you had met her, prompting you to question her about her diet.

“What does it matter what I eat! Lord Sesshomaru is in grave danger!” the girl had cried her heart out at you, shocking you senseless as you soothed the girl, carelessly promising the human that you would do anything, anything to help her.

This had prompted your appearance besides the sleeping demon.

“So, you are saying a true love’s kiss will wake him?” you nervously asked as you rubbed your hands together. You had known Sesshomaru for a while through Rin, but never well enough to claim that you were on friendly terms with him. The demon and his temper honestly terrified you, along with his blooddrenched past.

“Yes!” Jaken confidently exclaimed as he swung his staff. “Some wretched demon has given Rin a poisoned apple to get to Lord Sesshomaru, knowing that our great Lord would protect our little Rin here from harm,” the little demon spoke shrilly, earning a sigh from you as you wondered how much truth you could find in the whole story.

“And how many have you asked?” you questioned, gulping at the thought that Rin had been running around asking random strangers to kiss her demon guardian. Sesshomaru was going to be livid when he woke up.

To this the girl looked up at you confused, her eyes blank as she deadpanned:

“None, we didn’t find anyone suitable, [Name].”

To this you paled even more as you were pretty sure that Sesshomaru was not going to appreciate a human kissing him.

“Oh, please [Name]! Please, please, you have to do this, for Lord Sesshomaru! Look at how down A-Un is! And Master Jaken’s legs won’t hold up much longer either!” the girl begged you, earning a scowl of disagreement from the little demon.

Sighing, your eyes lingered over to the demon asleep, your heart bouncing erratically as you tried to convince yourself that it wasn’t that scary. It was just kissing a demon, right? And nothing said that it was going to work either.

Jaken had said true love’s kiss. Surely that meant someone or something with deeper feelings than absolute fear, right?

Sucking in a breath you then nodded at the girl, your expression tense as you walked over to the demon, lowering yourself to your knees as to better reach him as you hovered over his sleeping beauty.

“What are the chances anyway?” you clipped to yourself, encouraging yourself one last time as Rin stood with her fists balled, waiting with bated breath as you leaned in.

Pressing your lips against the demon you shut your eyes as you wondered how long you were supposed to kiss the man for before pulling away, a blush dusting your face as you prayed for the demon not to wake.

“[Name],” Rin breathed, her voice in disbelief as she stared at you from the back. Was she disappointed? Surprised? You couldn’t tell, and when you opened your eyes to turn towards her you nearly jumped out of your skin.

Slanted golden eyes were staring at you, framed by pristine long waving white hair. Quietly Sesshomaru seemed to have woken from his slumber, his expression unreadable as he stared at the rest of the group.

“It worked! Lord Sesshomaru is awake! I knew it, [Name] is the key!”

You winced at the delighted yells coming from both Rin and Jaken, your heart sinking down further as you wondered what was going to happen now that the demon was awake.


End file.
